


Mariah Carey Ships It

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Established Relationship, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: Christmas 2009-2017





	Mariah Carey Ships It

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for @jorzuela as one of her perks for becoming a patron on Patreon. I hope she likes it!
> 
> Warning: many references to a particular Christmas song that DnP seem rather fond of irl. But you may have guessed that from the title.

**December 24, 2009**

“I hope you’re proud of yourself. I’m going to be listening to that stupid song on infinite repeat the whole way home on the train.”

“It’s a good song. It’s the most Christmassy song!”

“It’s cheesy.”

“It’s supposed to be cheesy.”

“Ha ha ha. Look at Phil, being all funny.”

“Oh, don’t be sad. I’ll see you at Tom’s party for New Years. That’s only a week away.”

“I know. Don’t listen to me. I’m just being annoying.”

“You’re not annoying. You’re wonderful.”

“You’re biased.”

“That doesn’t mean it isn’t true.”

“I just … I wish I could stay. I wish I could wake up with you tomorrow morning and we could open presents together and have a real Christmas.”

“All you want for Christmas is me?”

“Shut up!”

“Hey, it’ll be okay. When you wake up tomorrow morning, just lay there in bed for a while and imagine I’m there with you. Think about the morning after … you know … the first time … here at my parents’ house … and I’m laying there in bed with you … and we’re all warm and happy…”

“Yeah … okay.”

“And I’ll lay here in my bed when I wake up tomorrow morning and imagine the same thing, that you’re here with me. And we’ll both just … hang on to that all day. Like we’re together, even if we aren’t together physically. Like we’ll be together in our hearts.”

“You are such a sap.”

“I think saps are probably much happier people than non-saps, so you’re lucky you have such a sap to bring more happiness into your life.”

“God. I’m going to throw up.”

“Kiss me goodbye before you throw up?”

“You aren’t going to kiss me goodbye at the station in front of your dad?”

“I don’t think he’d be too keen on that. He likes you and everything, but…”

“Phil, I was kidding. Now kiss me enough to last me through tomorrow morning.”

* * *

**December 25, 2009**

“Mmmf … Phil?”

“Did I wake you up?”

“Mrghh … um … yeah.”

“I just wanted to say happy Christmas, and that I’m thinking about you.”

“Why are you whispering?”

“Because I’m still in bed and I don’t want anybody else to know I’m awake yet, because I want to lie here for a while and imagine you’re with me.”

“How about I stay on the phone with you … and we both imagine it?”

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

* * *

**December 31, 2009**

“I love you, Phil. I mean, I’m really really in love with you. I’ve never been in love with anybody like this before. Maybe nobody’s ever loved anybody this much in the whole history of time. Maybe I love you more than anybody has ever loved anybody ever before in the entire universe.”

“Dan, I think you’ve had a little too much to drink.”

“No, really, I mean, you’re the most amazing person. Literally the most amazing person in the entire world. That’s why you’re AmazingPhil! I would do anything for you, Phil! Anything!”

“Would you give me that bottle of Malibu?”

“Anything for you, Phil.”

“Come on. Let’s go find someplace to sit and maybe I can find you a bottle of water or something.”

“Mmmm. I like when you touch my hair like that. I wish you would touch my hair like that every day for the rest of my life. Every minute of every day for the rest of my life.”

“That might make some things in life difficult. Like sleeping. And eating sandwiches.”

“I don’t care. I don’t care about anything but you. I love you so much, Phil. You just … you don’t even know…”

“I love you, too, Dan. Here’s some water. Have a drink and let’s sit down here for a bit.”

“Will you touch my hair?”

“Always.”

* * *

**January 1, 2010**

“Mum, Dad, this is Phil. The friend I told you about.”

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Howell. It’s nice to meet you.”

“My brain is going to literally explode out of my skull. Do we have any paracetamol?”

* * *

**December 20, 2017**

“Mum, Dad, these are Phil’s parents, Kathryn and Nigel Lester.”

“Thank you for being willing to come all the way to the Isle of Man to spend Christmas with us!”

* * *

**December 25, 2017**

“I don’t want a frog for Christmas, frogs don’t have elbows or knees, but I want a million lizards underneath the Christmas tree…”

“Mmmfgh … did you just say … lizards?”

“Good morning! It’s Christmas!”

“And you want … lizards?”

“You aren’t awake yet. I get to see you on Christmas morning … in my bed … when you aren’t awake yet.”

“I’m awake. Lizards are my favorite spiky reptile.”

“So scaly!”

“God, I can’t believe we’re such nerds that we can quote our own videos.”

“You. Are. In. My. Bed. For. Christmas. Morning.”

“Do you always wake up this hyper on Christmas?”

“No. Usually I’m sad. Because usually there isn’t a Dan in my bed. So I lay in bed sad for a while, and then I get my phone, and I call you. But this year … you’re here!”

“And still you’re whispering.”

“That’s because I still want a few minutes with you before we have to go out and be with everybody else. My few minutes of pure Dan time on Christmas morning. I get it every year, and I’m not giving it up now, especially not now that I have you in person.”

“Wow. Very first Christmas morning kiss. Eight years, and finally a Christmas morning kiss. Mmm. Christmas morning breath.”

“You’ve been kissing my morning breath for eight years.”

“Never on Christmas, though. Who knew that morning breath could smell like mince pies and Christmas pudding? After eight years, I can still learn new things about you.”

“And now we get to go open presents together. Eight years, and we finally get to spend Christmas morning opening presents together.”

“Not under the rave tree, though. RIP, rave tree. I always thought someday we’d open presents together under the rave tree. That’s how I always imagined it.”

“Are you disappointed?”

“No, I miss the rave tree, but I’ve still got you.”

“And I’m all you want for Christmas, right?”

“Out! Out of this bed! I take it all back! Your Christmas morning breath smells like rancid meat! You’re turning me into as much of a sap as you are!”

“Come on. Let’s go open presents. I want you to see what I got you.”

“So I  **do**  get more than just you for Christmas?”

“Lots more. Let’s go!”

“Don’t call me a sap, but you’re still the best present this Christmas.”

“Sap.”

“It still counts if you whisper it quietly.”

“Come on. I won’t tell anybody. Let’s go sit under a tree and open presents together.”

“On Christmas morning. After eight years.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

**January 1, 2018**

“I can’t believe both our dads can sing  **all**  the verses of ‘Auld Lang Syne.’ I didn’t think anybody knew all the verses. And your granddad, too!”

“The toast your dad made was sweet.”

“Yeah. We don’t usually get along, but … them actually coming all the way out here…”

“We finally got our Christmas.”

“We did. We finally did.”

“And I want all the rest of them, too.”

“All the rest of the Christmases?”

“All of them.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not to give myself credit or anything, but I did make use of [my phan timeline](http://adorkablephil.tumblr.com/post/157946186879/phan-timeline) for the 2009/2010 parts of this little story, checking out which day Dan left Phil’s house after filming the “Interactive Christmas Adventure” video, info about the New Years party they went to, Phil staying overnight at Dan’s house afterward, etc.
> 
> And I’m still working on “Imaginary Friends,” but this particular fic request was rather time sensitive, so I wanted to finish it and get it posted before the holidays.


End file.
